


Plus one

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: After Newt returns from America he can’t seem to find any time to meet you so you decide to take initiative and wait for him in his apartment. | As per request on Tumblr





	

When Newt returned from America you couldn’t wait to see him but he had so much to do before he could find even the tiniest moment of free time. Three days passed and you still haven’t seen him and it’s driving you crazy. You do understand that to be in love with a wizard who’s slightly nuts about magical creatures is not going to be very easy on you, but what can you do? The heart wants what the heart wants.  
You heard pieces and bits about what happened to Newt in New York. His brother was nice enough to write a letter explaining that despite being praised by the MACUSA he still has to tell his story over and over again at Ministry of Magic. After all – any incident with Grindewald, and as big one as this one, that he took the identity of Director of Magical Security, is very important. For now Grindewald is caught but for how long?  
Anxiously waiting for any type of message from Newt you almost sent your own owl to him but decided better not to because if he’s busy he might forget that this owl is not his and he might start caring for your bird even if she’s completely healthy. That’s just how Newt is. You love him for his endless love for magical creatures even if he sometimes forgets you.  
Somewhere around the evening of fourth day you decided – you can’t wait any longer. And if Newt is going to be angry with you – well be it. So you packed your bag for an overnight stay just in case and reached Newt’s apartment where he lives alone. Well, alone as he can get with countless animals in his suitcase. With a little spell you unlock the door and enter. It’s dusty but the apartment clearly shows signs of Newt.  
With a small smile you look around then put down your bag. If you’re going to stay and wait for Newt you better clean up a bit, maybe even make a dinner. After all, he’s finally home but you know very well that it might not be for long. After he decided upon the idea of writing the book he’s been traveling a lot and you know that America was not the last stop in his journey.  
So you take your coat off, hang it on the coat hanger and pull out your wand. With a silent whistle on your lips you make dust cloth slide upon the surfaces of all the furniture and when you step into the kitchen you notice that Newt at least bought himself some food. Or maybe it was Theseus? While you never thought of him as this kind of a brother you wouldn’t be surprised if he really cared for his little brother. Not that you can say for sure because you met Theseus only once.  
You start preparing dinner with casual glance or two to the clock seeing it’s almost 11PM. Newt is not the one who follows the clock actively but it would be nice if he came home while the food is still warm. Yet when you’re done he’s still not back.  
With a slightly disappointed sigh you return to the main room and freeze when you notice something black moving in your bag. You raise your wand very slowly not knowing what kind of creature this is but you wouldn’t be surprised if it was dangerous. Newt, who loves every animal, he finds a way to bond with them all, but you are not Newt and that might cause some trouble. While this creature is rummaging through your bag you scan the room noticing Newt’s suitcase on the floor lying with one side of it slightly open. You move very carefully to the suitcase knowing that you better secure it first then deal with the little bugger in your bag.  
You reach the suitcase successfully and push down the lock without taking your eyes from the little black body moving inside your bag but the click of the lock makes the creature stop and turn to you.  
“Niffler!” You breathe out. You don’t know how you didn’t recognize this little thief but at least it’s not something dangerous.  
Niffler gives you a look as he pulls out Galleons from your purse and slowly stuffs them down to pouch.  
“These are not yours!” You frown trying to look mean but Niffler ignores you as he grabs another of his handful of coins and starts stuffing them too ever so slowly, like he’s mocking you. “Oh no you don’t.” You mutter and hide your wand inside your dress pocket, then rush to Niffler.  
He doesn’t even bother to run as you reach him in two steps and grab him raising him in the air.  
“You know what’s about to happen.” You give him a look meaning that you’re not pleased with him and Niffler, after understanding your plans, starts squirming in your hands. “Oh no no no.” You almost chuckle but quickly grab Niffler turning him upside down by his little feet and start gently shaking him over Newt’s bed. You see your coins fall down, some jewelry that’s definitely not yours and at the end shinny buttons from your coat.  
You gasp from surprise and glance at your coat seeing that every button has been stolen.  
“Niffler you little bastard.” You mutter trying not to laugh and when you finally see he has nothing in his pouch anymore you take him in your hands properly again, then bring him to your face to look into those little dark eyes. “You have to go back into the suitcase, Niffler.” You say strictly but when you start walking towards the magical suitcase you feel Niffler squirming in your hands.  
When you reach for the lock you glance at him and notice that Niffler is giving you the saddest look ever.  
“Don’t want to go back?” You ask as he still is staring at you with those pleading eyes. You sigh and straighten your back. “Alright, I will let you stay here if you promise not to run or steal from me. Deal?” You raise an eyebrow and Niffler’s eyes dart to your bag but then he wraps his little fingers around your thumb with a much more happy expression. “Good.” You nod with a smile and settle him on the bed then gather all the goods that Niffler had in his pouch just a moment ago.  
After you magically sew buttons back to your coat you decide to settle down and read a book while waiting for Newt. Newt has a quite a selection of books so you pick one, kick off your shoes and get comfortable in Newt’s bed. For your surprise Niffler climbs on the bed (he was gone somewhere for a moment) then starts looking at you.  
“What?” You ask and when he doesn’t stop looking you try to guess what he wants. “Are you hungry?” He doesn’t move. “Bored?” Nothing. “You want to lie down with me?” You ask as a joke but once you do Niffler gets on all fours and carefully walks to you, then lies down by your belly because you’re lying on your side.  
Surprised you watch him but then smile warmly and stroke his little fur a couple of times. When you turn to read a book Niffler kicks his little feet a couple of times so you start stroking him again.  
You read for about an hour until you start feeling sleepy and you do try to fight it until your eyelids become so heavy you can’t keep your eyes open. You lower your head down on the pillow and close your eyes with your fingers still touching Niffler who’s long asleep.  
You are probably in your third dream when Newt enters his apartment carefully with his wand drawn. When he sees that it’s you but not some sort of an intruder he lowers his wand and closes the door. Before he can move he smells food in the air and closes his eyes with a smile breathing in. It already makes him feel at home.  
Still with a smile he takes off his coat, his shoes too so he doesn’t wake you up but when Newt approaches you he stops. Surprised he looks at Niffler and you cuddling in your sleep and can’t believe what he’s seeing. Even Newt hasn’t been chosen by Niffler, but it only makes Newt smile again. He comes slowly and Niffler opens his eyes to look at Newt.  
“Lucky.” Newt whispers but that’s enough to wake you up too.  
You open your eyes and see Newt sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
“You’re back.” You smile still a bit sleepy and Newt nods to you.  
“I see you weren’t lonely while waiting for me.” He glances at Niffler and you look at the little creature too.  
“Yeah, he kept me company.” You say and rise on your elbow.  
“You know I might get a big jealous. Finding you in my bed with another.” Newt mutters like it’s a joke but you still sense a bit of real jealousy behind his act.  
“We’re just friends. Aren’t we, Niffler?” You smile to the creature and he stands up on his hind legs with his eyes shiny. You push your hand into your pocket and take out one Galleon giving it to Niffler. He takes it gratefully and pushes it in his pouch.  
“Alright you little woman stealer, back into the case.” Newt mutters taking Niffler and to his surprise the creature doesn’t try to fight him. He calmly let’s Newt put him in the case and before Newt closes it Niffler looks at you making you smile. You guess you made a new friend today.  
Before Newt returns to bed you sit up.  
“I missed you.” You admit in the silence of the room and Newt stops with his back turned to you.  
“I missed you too.” He says silently and you smile.  
“So why aren’t you looking at me?”  
Slowly Newt turns to you and you see tears welling in his eyes. Your heart almost breaks in two that exact moment, but before it does Newt rushes to you, sits on the edge and pulls you into his arms squeezing you firmly.  
“I missed you so much, Y/N.” He whispers as you both hold each other.  
“Then don’t leave me for this long ever again.” You respond and Newt let’s out a short laugh. He looks at you, tears almost gone and you’re happy that he didn’t cry because you would cry then too and it’s a joyous occasion, not worth crying for.  
“I’m sorry Y/N, but you know-“  
“That your work is important.” You finish it for him with a smile and Newt looks worried and guilty but finally gives you a small smile too.  
“I might reconsider when I find you with others in my own bed.” He smiles even wider and you laugh.  
“Are you really jealous of Niffler?” You ask and Newt turns his eyes away.  
“Of course not. He’s just a little bugger who likes to steal.” He mutters. “Steal my girl that is.” He adds and you laugh again.  
“Oh stop, Newt. I came here for you.” You cup his face with your palms and finally Newt turns his eyes back to you.  
“You did?” He asks and you nod with a smile on your lips.  
“Well you didn’t came to visit me so what was left for me to do? Just to break in and make dinner.” You say and Newt gives you a little smile.  
“It smells good.”  
“Hungry?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” With a nod you let go of Newt’s face and turn to stand up from the bed but Newt grabs you by your shoulders stopping you and then presses his lips against yours.  
You weren’t expecting this so you feel a bit surprised but still quickly wrap your arms around his neck as Newt holds you by your waist. You stay like this for a while and when you both break the kiss Newt smiles to you.  
“You prepared it, let me serve it.” He says and you widely smile back to him.  
“Fine.” You play with the hair on the back of his head with your fingertips. “Just don’t disappear on me or I’m getting Niffler to keep me company from now on.” You jokingly say and Newt gives you a half serious glare.  
“You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Try me.” You laugh and kiss Newt before he says anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
